Development of a multi-channel computer input system based on EEG, EOG, and EMG forehead bio-potentials for hands-free control of augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) technologies for individuals with disabilities is proposed. Results with a prototype system demonstrated the potential of the proposed system: able-bodied subjects, after limited training, used the system to position and click the PC mouse cursor on small targets appearing at random screen locations with acquisition times comparing favorably to those obtained with the standard manual mouse. An intervention study is proposed with individuals of varying ages and disabilities who have been unable to access technology due to physical limitations. Subjects will be trained in hands-free cursor control with the system and the use of the system to operate representative AAC software. Quantitative and qualitative evaluations of the subject's degree of communication and interaction will be obtained with questionnaires and video-taped sessions with AAC technologies before and after intervention with the system. The results will serve to evaluate the efficacy of the system as a method for hands-free access to AAC technology for persons with disabilities. Means to improve system performance will be identified, including signal extraction and simplification of the user interface, training, and calibration/formatting procedures. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Provides affordable, easily learned, hands-free computer access to AAC technology applicable to individuals with a wide range of disabilities including those so severe that other access systems are ineffective. Also enables access to the Internet, productivity software, environmental control, etc., thereby enhancing quality of life and independence for these individuals.